Break Even
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Cagalli is avioding Athrun. Athrun goes in search of the reason and at the same time, ensure that he is fairly treated. AthrunXCagalli


Author's notes: Here's another AsuCaga oneshot!

The title is stupid I know, I didn't know what to name it.

Anyway enjoy this fic ans please review!

Oh yes, and I forgot some comments for my other oneshot "**You**". I noticed Athrun loves to look away all the time when facing something difficult. That's why I added so many "look aways".

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Break Even **

Athrun was perplexed. He didn't like the feeling that there was something his superior brain could not figure out. He was determined to find out why and wasted no time in getting down to it.

Athrun walked down the corridor with quick footsteps. His features held a look of concentration in them. He wanted his answer today and no one was to stop him.

"Cagalli." Athrun said as he entered Cagalli's office. Cagalli, on seeing Athrun, jumped slightly in her seat. Her face then turned slightly pale which did not escape his notice.

"Oh Athrun!" Cagalli said uneasily as she fidgeted slightly in her seat. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you knock before you enter?"

"I have something to ask of you Cagalli." Athrun went closer to Cagalli, his gaze fixed directly on her.

"Oh I don't know Athrun!" Cagalli replied hastily. "I have lots of things to do today! I'm really busy Athrun, why don't you come back tonight? Or even next time?"

"This would not take long Cagalli." Athrun answered in a tone which meant he was not to be deterred.

"Err…ok…" Cagalli gave in reluctantly, her gaze shifting uneasily, moving everywhere except the blue-haired man in front of her.

Athrun never moved his emerald eyes from the blonde princess. He noticed her every move. It made him even more curious.

"Cagalli." Athrun said slowly. His voice had a slight commanding tone. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Cagalli winced. She knew she had to face it one day. She kept silent, the nervousness still evident from the way she did not dare to look at Athrun and how she played with her finger. She knew he was expecting her answer, from the way he kept his eyes on her.

"Per…perhaps you've got it wrong? I'm not avoiding you!" Cagalli smiled nervously. "I'm just…"

Athrun cut her off. "No Cagalli, my senses can't be wrong. You **are **avoiding me, I know it." He said seriously.

A bead of sweat trickled down Cagalli's forehead. _"Seems like he has found out…" _she thought.

"Yes Cagalli?" Athrun demanded.

Cagalli's expression underwent several modes of change. Her nervous look gave way to that of unwillingness, which evolved into a pout. Athrun secretly found that pout really cute, but getting his answer was his first priority. Being trained as a soldier, he knew exactly how to present the right emotions at the right times.

Cagalli started to bite her lower lip and her brows were furrowed together. Athrun watched every single change in her delicate features. He started to become worried; about her as well as the answer she was about to give.

"I…I just can't!" Cagalli cried out.

"Can't what!" Athrun asked hurriedly.

"I can't have you by my side Athrun!" Cagalli raised her eyes to meet his gaze directly.

"Why!" Athrun almost screamed. He was so afraid the worst would come true. He was impatient to hear what Cagalli would say.

"It's because…it's because…" Cagalli suddenly found her carpeted floor interesting. "I'm so afraid I will lose myself!"

Athrun froze. He was stunned by Cagalli's answer. "Lose…yourself?" was all he could mutter out.

"Yes! That's right!" Cagalli shouted. "When you are by my side Athrun, I feel as if there is nothing else but you in my world. I feel…so different! I do things I never ever thought I would do and suddenly another self appears! You make me lose myself Athrun! I'm so afraid, I'm so afraid! I don't know what to do!" Cagalli began sobbing.

All of a sudden, Cagalli felt warmth engulfing her. It was familiar; it was something she loved, and it could make her lose herself.

"Cagalli, you little baka!" Athrun said while hugging her even tighter. He had a smile on his face.

"Huh?" Cagalli let out.

Athrun then released her from his embrace but left his hands entwined around her waist. "It's not fair Cagalli." He said with a smile.

"What's not fair?" Cagalli asked, her amber orbs blinking innocently at emerald ones. Her tears had dried and her eyes were now shining, making them more fascinating than ever.

"It's just not fair Cagalli." Athrun brought his forehead to hers. Cagalli blushed at the close proximity of her and Athrun. "You _should _lose yourself and I am glad you did." He said.

"Why?" Cagalli asked.

"Because I have lost myself long before you did." Athrun replied. "And the reason is you." He added, touching Cagalli's nose with his, making her blush even further.

"It's natural for a person to lose him or herself for someone they truly love." Athrun continued. "That means I love you Cagalli, and the feeling is mutual. I'm willing to sacrifice anything just for you, even if that means losing myself."

With that, Athrun kissed Cagalli gently, holding her close to him. Cagalli blushed, but she could not push him away. She wanted his kiss, she loved his kiss, and she loved his touch. Most importantly, she loved Athrun and the joy in her could never be expressed fully when he reciprocated her feelings. Athrun was feeling the same way. He would gladly be lost if it was for Cagalli.

* * *

Author's notes: I thought the ending was a bit long winded. Grrr! I just wanted to add some crap in. Please review


End file.
